


Engagement Gift

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Engagement, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97





	Engagement Gift

“I’ll call a tow truck” Derek sighs.

“This would have been the perfect evening if my car hadn’t died” Stiles laughs patting his stirring wheel affectionately.

“I knew I should have driven” Derek smirks pulling his phone out.

“You know how jealous I get when you drive the Camaro” Stiles laughs at him.

“I’ve just got engaged to this wonderful man so you should be jealous of him not my car” Derek tells him pulling the phone to his ear.

After a few minutes of relaying the information to the tow truck company Derek hangs up and looks to Stiles.

“Their on their way” He tells him.

“Great I wonder how much it will cost to fix it” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Stiles the engine is being held together by tape I think you should just give it up let her retire” Derek tells him.

“Derek this was my mothers car” Stiles tells him and he doesn’t need to say more because Derek knows.

“What about my car?” Derek asks.

“What about it?” Stiles asks.

“You can have that” Derek tells him.

“Der that’s your car the car your sister left to you I would never take that for longer than a few days” Stiles smirks looking at Derek remembering when he took Derek’s car to Ohio for the weekend.

“Come on little red, you have to let her go” He tells her.

“You talking about my Jeep or my mother?” Stiles asks his eyes shining with tears.

“Both” Derek tells him smiling at him for support.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Derek I need the car I have to go to freaking Stanford Lydia got arrested” Stiles shouts.

“Derek!!” Stiles shouts looking around there house.

“Derek?” Stiles shouts again sounding exhausted

“In the garage” Comes Derek’s faint voice.

Stiles rolls his eyes and makes his way to the garage the keys aren’t on the hook so Derek should have them.

“Wait” Derek smirks blocking the door.

Before Stiles can complain Derek grabs him and covers his eyes with his hand.

“Derek” Stiles sighs.

“Just shut up little red it’s a surprise” Derek smirks and kisses his neck.

“Derek what are you doing?” Stiles huffs.

“See for yourself” He smirks removing his hands and revealing a black Camaro just like Derek’s this one however has two red stripes on the front of the car, and a big red bow attached.

“What’s this for” Stiles asks his voice filled with love and bewilderment.

“For you as a late engagement gift” Derek tells him.

“Now we have Mr and Mr matching cars only yours has your little red qualities” Derek adds in smirking.

“I love it” Stiles smirks.

“I love you more” Derek shoots back pulling him in for a kiss.

“Now can I have the keys I need to go bail Lydia out of jail” Stiles tells him smirking.

“Lydia’s in Jail?” Derek asks.

“Yep” Stiles smirks again the thought is just so funny.

“What for?” He asks.

“Don’t ask” Stiles sighs rubbing the top of his new car.

“She’s not Roscoe but I suppose it will do” Stiles smirks.

 

(This is the car Derek got Stiles)

 


End file.
